My Planet is Not a Dwarf
by Tache
Summary: After Setsuna discovers her planet is now a dwarf planet, someone from her past returns. My own story about Sailor Eris others have been writing.


Well I'm back with another one shot

Well I'm back with another story. As you may know, Pluto has been demoted to a dwarf planet. I decided to make this one shot about that. Oh ya, I'll also be linking this to all the other Sailor Eris fics that everyone else has been writing. Hope no one minds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I also don't own Sailor Eris or her civilian form which were created by Vanessa Riverton and Kaze no Tsurugi.

Pluto's Demotion and the New Senshi

It was a nice quiet peaceful morning at the outer senshi's house. Or at least it was until Sestuna got to the science section of that morning's paper.

"What the hell do they mean by dwarf planet?!" Setsuna screamed in rage.

"I think they mean to say that Pluto's and the new planet Eris, are very different from the rest of the planets. They are small and have a different orbit then the rest of the planets." Michiru said calmly, in hopes to reason with Setsuna.

"But Pluto and Eris were considered planets back and the Silver Millennium. So was Triton before its little accident crossing Neptune's orbit that one day. Together we made up the Kuiper belt senshi." Setsuna explained.

"But aren't you an outer senshi like us?" Haruka asked.

"No, not technically. I just helped you guys since until now, scientists grouped Pluto with the outer planets." Setsuna explained. This just caused more confusion with the other outers.

"Then why isn't Jupiter part of the outer senshi?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, that never made sense to me." Michiru added.

"Since there's no Sailor Earth and the princess does need protectors, Jupiter was assigned the job, being the inner most outer planet. Plus Queen Serenity thought an outers strength would better protect the princess." Sestuna explained.

"So what was the Kuiper senshi's jobs. Did they help the outer senshi or inner senshi?" Hotaru asked.

"No, our job was to guard gates under the rule of Hades. You know I guard the gates of time. Eris guards the gates to hell while Triton guards the gates to heaven as well as serves the Neptune kingdom now."

"OK then." The outer senshi replied.

Meanwhile at the gates of hell

Sailor Eris has been guarding her post for the last 10 000 years. She had not left once. One might wonder how she could do this without going insane. Well her job was a lot more exciting then Pluto's was. While Pluto might get a visitor every thousand years or so, here souls of the damned passed a few times each hour. It was never a dull place. At least once a day, she would have to wrestle a damned soul to hell. The day was going along like any other day for her, until Hades came to visit.

"Eris, it's been a long time." He said as he approached.

"It has." She replied.

"So long I decided to give you some time off." Hades told her. Eris looked shocked at this.

"What's the occasion?" Eris asked him.

"Well on top of your 10 000 years of loyal service, there has been some complications on Earth. Your planet has been discovered and it and Pluto are now being considered dwarf planets."

"What the hell is a dwarf planet?" Eris asked rather annoyed. She was not liking the sounds of this. She was by no means small, being as tall as Sailor Pluto.

"I think they consider it a small planet that does not clear other celestial bodies. It may be because your planet crosses Neptune's orbit." Hades explained to her. He did not fully understand this either.

"Well it did put Triton in a pickle, but still. I'll have to do something about this on earth." She was not going to let them get away with them calling her a dwarf. She was going to fight for her right to be a planet.

"Great." Hades handed her a piece of paper. "Here's where Pluto is staying with the outer senshi. You may want to meet up with her." He said with a wink. He knew the two had been lovers back in the Silver Millennium. Eris smiled back.

Back at the outer senshi mansion

It was now the evening. They had already ate their dinner. Now they were watching TV. Well at least Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were watching TV. Setsuna was still to busy mumbling about being a dwarf planet. This was the way their evening was going until there was a knock at the door. Haruka got up and answered it. There stood a tall person with short dark green hair and tanned skin much like Setsuna's. They were dressed in men's clothes which consisted of a black button down shirt and slacks.

"Um, yes, do we know you?" Haruka asked as she looked the person up and down.

"Well not in this life time, Sailor Uranus." The person said. Haruka was shocked this person knew she was Sailor Uranus. "Allow me to introduce my self." The person said while walking in the house so everyone could hear this. "In this form, I'm Natsume Kiyoshi, but my true form is Sailor Eris." Kiyoshi introduced herself. "I'm here because Hades gave me time off and I wanted to get back at those people that are calling me a dwarf planet." Sestuna approached Kiyoshi.

"Eris, is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me. Have you really forgotten me already? And call me Kiyoshi in this form, Pluto." Kiyoshi told her.

"Alright then, Kiyoshi, but call me Setsuna." Setsuna said.

"Done." With that the two closed in and slowly and passionately kissed each other on the lips. The others gasped at this.

"You two are lovers?" Haruka asked when they broke apart.

"Yes, we were the star couple of the Kuiper senshi, much like Uranus and Neptune of the outer senshi are." Setsuna explained with a grin.

"OK, well Haruka and I are going to bed now." Michiru said and dragged Haruka up to bed with her. Setsuna turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you better go to bed too." Setsuna told her.

"Alright, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru replied and headed up stairs. With that Setsuna turned to Kiyoshi with a seductive smile.

"And as for you, we have some 'catching up' to do." She said in her most seductive voice. Kiyoshi just grinned and said.

"Yes, we do." And that was the start of a rather loud night at the outer senshi home.

To Be Continued…

Well there's the start of this. I still don't know where I want this to go. Oh well, review.


End file.
